


Insignificant Heroics For The Dead

by NatureValleyLion (iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN)



Series: The Misadventures of Im Suyi and The Ghouls [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Ashleen is a ghost, Im Suyi is a necromancer, Mary is a ghost, Tesamu is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/NatureValleyLion
Summary: Im Suyi was a decent person, but she was no hero.But sometimes, she liked to pretend to be.Only, she never expected the people she helped to be, well, dead.





	Insignificant Heroics For The Dead

Im Suyi was no hero.

Sure, she may have used her newfound influence to help rookies at her company whenever she could. Sure, she liked to leave food out for the stray cats who lirked around her house. And sure, she helped old ladies cross the street when she could. She was a decent human being, but she was no hero.

But sometimes, she'd like to pretend to be.

It was a small habit of hers. Ever since she was small, she would look around for small ways she could help someone. It was always insignificant things, like giving a lost boy directions, or feeding and cleaning a small, abused pup she found. Doing these things made her feel special. Made her feel like she really helped someone. And she loved it.

Only, she never expected the stray cats to walk through her walls and wail at her for more food. She never expected the old ladies to fade away as soon as she helped the cross the street. She never expected the lost boy to turn into this giant, grotesque ghoul, or the small dog to grow into a large silver wolf spirit.

She never expected her small heroics to lead her into the world of necromancy.

Yet, as she gazed at the young boy, _whose_ _ _life name was Tesamu__ _,_ and whose ghostly limbs were sown together in horrible scars, and the small pup, _Ashleen_ , currently in her small human-like form, she found herself loving the life it led to.

And later, when she was 16, and she had looked into the hateful blue eyes of her newly bonded poltergeist spirit, _Mar_ _ _ _y was her name___ _ _,__ whose wails shook the very foundations of the abandoned wearhouse she died in, she knew that her small life would become so much more hectic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just finished Noblesse, and I was kind of annoyed by how useless Yuna and Suyi were. I think they deserve to be more than just background characters, so I decided to write a work that makes Suyi (and maybe Yuna)ore important and make Suyi a Necromancer! I'll explore this more in future fics (If I can.)  
> Thanx for reading!


End file.
